


Ain't it funny (baby this is where we met)

by Yellowpillows



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and You [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Person A and B are drunk out of their minds, When person A hits on person B she tells her she's engaged. Person A starts crying not realizing she's engaged to her.orLindsey's done being the designated driver





	Ain't it funny (baby this is where we met)

Lindsey sighs and rubs her temples, somehow she got stuck being the designated driver. She’s on her fifth non-alcoholic club soda and Sonnett just ran off into the bathroom upset with Kelley on her trail. She decides to give it a second before checking up on her friends, she scans around the club looking of for Tobin and Christen, they’re probably off somewhere making out in the corner.

 

“I need new friends,” Lindsey mutters to herself. She waits a few moments before grumpily putting down her glass and walking towards the bathroom, the journey is less than ideal as she feels sweaty bodies bump against her. It’s a nice surprise to see Christen standing by the door of the bathroom. 

 

Christen has an amused look on her face, “Sonny in there?” Lindsey asks her.

 

“Yeah, you might not want to go in there though,”

 

Lindsey shakes her head in defeat she doesn’t even want to think about what her friends could be doing in the bathroom. Christen seems to read her mind, “They’re yelling at each other,”

 

Lindsey starts getting concerned when she starts hearing Emily crying from inside the bathroom. 

“That’s it, I’m going in,” She says a little scared about what she might find. 

 

She almost laughs when she sees Kelley and Emily sitting on opposite sides of the bathroom floor. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture and stores it for later blackmail. She shoots Kelley an odd look and the girl looks at her with a pissed look. 

 

“Care to tell me what’s going on here?” She says crossing her arms her eyes darting between Kelley and Emily looking for an explanation as to why Emily was crying.

 

“She’s hitting on me!!” Kelley exclaims sounding appalled at her fiance.

 

Lindsey hears Christen laughing from behind her and she shoots the girl an amusing look that says, ‘this should be good’.

 

“Why are you crying?” Christen asks Sonnett curiously.

 

Emily looks up at them sadly looking like a kicked puppy. 

 

“She’s engaged,” Emily chokes out as Kelley rolls her eyes. 

 

Tobin sticks her head through the door to see what the fuss is all about, she’s visibly a little tipsy but her thoughts are clearly still coherent. 

 

Lindsey looks at Christen beside her with disbelief, “These idiots know they’re engaged to each other right?” She whispers.

 

Christen shakes her head, “They’re wasted,” 

 

Tobin pulls Kelley and Emily off the ground, muttering about how dirty the floor probably was.

 

She pulls out her phone and shows them the photo she took when they got engaged to each other. Emily’s jaw drops in shock, “Is that me?!” 

 

Kelley’s face lights up, “That’s my Girl!!”

 

Emily turns to look at her, “I’m your girl?!!!”

 

Kelley grabs Tobin’s phone and takes a long look before turning back towards Emily, “Yea! I think you are!” She exclaims in a drunken slur. By this point Lindsey and Christen are losing it toppling over laughing. This is definitely the highlight of her week. Christen’s already making sure that all of their teammates hear about this. 

  
  


“You’re cute,” Emily leans into Kelley and kisses her cheek shyly. 

 

Kelley blushes and pulls her closer her eyes trained on Emily’s lips. She doesn’t wait another second to kiss her fiance and Tobin rolls her eyes as she lets them get one kiss in before dragging them out of the bathroom.

 

“These idiots were made for each other I swear,” Christen mumbles following her girl. Lindsey just apologizes to the line that’s formed outside of the bathroom. The people look at them impatiently but she’s in a hurry because Emily just started making out with Kelley in the middle of the dance floor and Tobin shoots her a tired look. 

 

Lindsey pulls out her car keys and her, Christen, and Tobin herd their friends out to the parking lot without any injuries.

 

It takes her an hour to drop Christen and Tobin off at their apartment before getting Kelley and Emily back into their rooms. She collapses on her bed and swears underneath her breath.

 

“I’m never doing that again,”


End file.
